


Like Real People Do

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Is It Angst?, Is it both?, Is it fluff?, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson
Summary: This is based a bit off the "Specs brought me a letter from Crutchie" line from the musical and takes place surrounding where Watch What Happens (Reprise) is chronologically.I wrote this like a month ago and forgot to post it





	Like Real People Do

Specs took a deep breath, finally looking back into Davey’s wide-eyed stare.  
“Sure.”  
He strayed a bit behind Davey, Les, and Katherine as they walked briskly and chatted, only occasionally giving them directions they didn’t need. After about fifteen minutes, the back entrance to Medda’s theater loomed in front of them. Before Davey could say anything, Specs spoke.  
“You guys go in. I’ll wait out here.” And I’d rather face him alone.  
Davey nodded. “Be careful.”  
As he held the door open, Specs watched the other three disappear into the theater before Davey’s exasperated, disembodied voice pierced through the silence. “Where have you been? We couldn’t find ya!”  
The sound became muffled as the door swung closed, and Specs was left alone to his thoughts.  
The last time he’d seen Jack hadn’t gone so well. He remembered handing him Crutchie’s letter. The yelling had started soon after that. Jack threatening to leave the city for good for Santa Fe. To leave his friends. His family. Losing the fight had taken its toll on everyone, but Jack seemed to be taking it harder than most. Specs had given up arguing and stormed out, tears falling on his hot cheeks and fogging up his glasses.  
How long had it been since they’d gone in? It had to be at least five, maybe ten minutes. Why couldn’t he hear anything?  
He reached for the handle, his hand shaking, before pulling open the door and planting himself just inside. After a few minutes of muffled talking, Les led the other three back toward where Specs stood, leaning against the wall and trying to control his breathing.  
“He’s all yours,” Katherine said gently, touching Specs’ shoulder as she passed.  
“You want us to stay?” Davey whispered.  
Specs shook his head. “Go home. Get some food, some rest. I’ll be okay.”  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward onto the stage out of the shadows in the wings. Jack was standing across the stage, his paintbrush gliding across the massive canvas, effortlessly creating mountains from nothing, a sky above them filled with soft, wispy clouds.  
Specs’ voice was feeble as he spoke. “Jack…”  
Jack’s paintbrush hovered millimeters from the canvas’ surface as he slowly turned his head to face Specs. Dropping his brush, he stood perfectly still, his eyes widening and lips parted slightly before sprinting across the stage and taking Specs’ hand in both of his own, holding it to his chest. His eyes glistened, and a small tear fell down his cheek as he moved his hands to Specs’ waist and whispered softly before gently pressing his lips to Specs’ forehead and pulling him close.  
“I’m sorry.”  
His face buried in Jack’s neck, Specs felt his own eyes prickling as they stood together in silence, and he wrapped his arms over Jack’s shoulders. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and planted a row of small kisses along his jawline. Specs squeezed his eyes shut, some tears of his own running down his face.  
“I forgive you,” he breathed before amending the sentiment. “I love you.” His voice was shaky, barely there.  
An agonizingly long time passed before Jack responded. “I love you too.” He took a breath. “Specs, I- I’m so sorry for what I said. I should never-”  
Specs pressed his lips firmly to Jack’s. “I forgave you, Jack.” He let out an involuntary sob. “It’s okay.”  
“I would never- I’d never leave. That was stupid.” Jack cleared his throat as Specs tenderly wiped away some tears with his thumb. “I couldn’t do that to the boys.” Taking Specs’ hand, Jack interlaced their fingers. The gesture was delicate, hesitant. “Or to you.”  
“Jack…” Specs raised his chin slightly to look Jack in the eye as Jack bestowed a small peck on his lips.  
“I love you, Specs.”


End file.
